Recently, due to the industrialization of the plant cultivation, a plant cultivation device which has a flat surface for plant cultivation and which is to be built in small space, holds great attention.
For example, like shown in Patent Document 1, a plant cultivation shelves which is equipped with a stationary type shelves frame having support columns and beams, a container for cultivation to be movably stored in the shelves frame, a light device arranged above the container, and a plumbing device to feed the nutrients to the container, is proposed. In this plant cultivation shelves, the container is piled to each shelf and unloaded from each shelf by using a lifting device provided outside of the shelves frame.
On the other hand, like shown in Patent Document 2, a cultivation bed raising/lowering device having a cultivation bed, multistage hoisting shelf which holds the cultivation beds, and a supporting rod which supports the hoisting shelf, where each hoisting shelf is vertically driven by each chain fixed to each hoisting shelf, is presented.